It Is But Inevitable For Us
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Shinsuke Nakamura/Sami Zayn, mentions of past Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn. Part One of Unmei. Set immediately post-Takeover: Dallas (specifically the Sami Zayn/Shinsuke Nakamura bout.) He wants to laugh, to cry, to hit Nakamura, to...he didn't know what. He just wanted to *understand*.


By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE/NXT. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Shinsuke Nakamura/Sami Zayn, mentions of past Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Immediately post-Takeover: Dallas (specifically the Sami Zayn/Shinsuke Nakamura bout.)

Summary: He wants to laugh, to cry, to hit Nakamura, to...he didn't know what. He just wanted to _understand_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sami's still so pumped up in a way he can't quite define and he doesn't know why. Well, yes, it's _Shinsuke Nakamura_ he just fought, of course, but where did that extra fire and passion come from? His sights have been set on Kevin Owens for about as long as he can remember at this point (for good reason) and it's been his mission, of a sort, to take him down for betraying him the way he had.

He had wanted to think that Kevin had changed, when he first arrived to NXT. They had history (a whole store that made his chest just _thinking_ about it and having been constantly reminded by Kevin about Kevin's family just reminded Sami what he did _not_ have any longer. He had thought to put it behind him, so he could still at least be friends with Kevin like he had, but then Kevin had changed all of that with a sudden powerbomb into the ring apron.)

But even that, that anger, that hatred, that...all of those feelings, they didn't compare to this. He had never felt like this before. This bottled up _something_ bringing out aggression in him that had never been there (even against Kevin, or in the championship match with Neville.) He had come at Nakamura with everything in his power and while he had eventually lost the bout-and had felt a bit of disappointment in the end of it-he didn't feel that disappointment now.

He felt...

He didn't know what he felt.

He finally manages to wave off all of the cheers and congratulations from the wrestlers and workers in the back (not that he wasn't grateful for those, because he was, but he couldn't really concentrate on them at the moment) and find some space alone in a dressing room in the back of the arena, grateful that everyone would be putting their attention towards the next couple of matches now so he could be left alone and try and figure out just what _this_ was.

He sits on a chair, head tipped back with his eyes closed, trying to take in and let out deep breaths. It wasn't working that well; he still felt the buzzing, the undefined _something_. It ran deep under his skin, unable to get out (without knowing what it was so he could try and let it out.)

He almost doesn't hear the door open softly, opening his eyes with a feeling of inevitability.

Nakamura stood there.

He was now without his mouth guard that he had while they had been wrestling (wrestling such an incredible, incredible match) but still wore the rest of his gear (the red iconic pants, the boots.)

He wants to laugh, to cry, to hit Nakamura, to...he didn't know what. He just wanted to _understand_.

"Why?" he finally says, looking directly at Nakamura.

The other man's brows furrow. It wasn't that he didn't understand, Sami knew that. Despite having lived in Japan his whole life, he had quite a good grasp on English (it was just that his voice had a noticeable accent.)

He stands now, walking over to Nakamura. At the continued silence of the other man, he grabs onto Nakamura's shoulders, shaking him angrily (so surprised at himself for feeling such anger at a man whom he had never wrestled before this. He hadn't been jealous of Nakamura coming in, not more than the usual bit of jealousy a wrestler would feel for a brief moment as new talent comes in. So why so did he feel this anger towards him then? He was _proud_ of the match they had. He hadn't won, and had felt a bit of disappointment, but that had passed. So why...?

He only catches a brief glimpse of Nakamura's smile before the other man's hands cup his face before kissing him hard. He gasps and he gets pushed into one of the walls of the open lockers. His hands clutch the other man's shoulders even harder, but Nakamura doesn't seem to mind. In fact he can hear encouraging sounds from the man as they kiss again and again and again.

It makes his head dizzy and spin, but finally, _finally_ -!

He pulls back, gasping for air. "Yes. _Yes_. That's it." He gasps out. He must have sounded crazy, but, no, Nakamura looks down at him with what was obvious fondness. Crazy, the whole situation. It _had_ to be crazy. But it felt _right_.

Nakamura nods now, his grin widening. "Yes," he says, a bit breathlessly, voice a bit heavy on accent but Sami could still understand him perfectly. "I'm so glad that you felt it too." His hand strokes the side of Sami's face for a moment, having Sami shudder against it. "I wasn't-I didn't want to-push."

Then no more words passed between them as Nakamura takes his mouth again. He moans loudly, unable to help himself and now his hands moved to the other man's waist, pulling him in deeper. Why hadn't it been like this with Kevin? It had been so long ago now, but there had been such passion there, such want, such _love_ even, and he had-they _both_ had-put so much into it (before it had broken so badly) but even that didn't feel like _this_. Here he was, kissing a man whom he had barely met (after which he had wrestled in a bout that left his _soul_ shaken) and everything washes over him with a feeling that he can barely understand but knows it is _right_.

He gasps as Nakamura's hands wander down him, moving teasingly against the lip of his pants. What even was this? Was he about to let this happen in a room that could get looked into at any time, with a man he barely knew (yet felt so utterly drawn to that it makes his head spin)?

His eyes close as Nakamura's hands dip into his pants, clutching the other man tighter as one of his hands moves over his very obvious erection now. The man's hand work in a steady rhythm and he finds himself kissing Nakamura's face, his neck, feeling a thrill at the groan that comes out of the man's mouth as he sucks down on his neck, kissing down, down as much as he can.

A whine comes unbidden in his throat as Nakamura uses his free hand to knock Sami's away when he tries to work on the man's pants.

"Let me." He says, frowning. "Shinsuke-"

And what was he doing, just calling the man's first name like that (without even a suffix like _san_ with it)? Japanese people were _huge_ on respect and he knew that very well, due to his travel to Japan and wrestling the wrestlers there. But no, the man doesn't seem to mind. He seems _pleased_ that Sami finally says his name.

"Sami," Nakamu-no, _Shinsuke_ , says teasingly. " _No_. Let me..." He pauses, before grinning. " _finish_ what I started. Surely you do not want me to stop?"

Well considering Shinsuke had been moving his hand over him the whole time during the exchange, which left Sami helplessly jerking against it the whole time, it was very obvious he had _no_ problem with it. Shinsuke allows Sami to keep kissing him though-seems to be very pleased that he is.

His mouth is open against Shinsuke's skin, breathing more and more heavily. The touch of Shinsuke's hand on his cock, the feel of some of their bare skin touching was driving him utterly _mad_ and all he could think of is _more_.

It comes upon him suddenly and his hips jerk one finally time before crying out, come spattering onto Shinsuke's hand, the inside of Sami's pants as he comes, white hot light behind his eyelids. So hot and passionate and so _good_ it is almost painful, but not quite. He cries out, shuddering hard against Shinsuke, barely hearing the words of encouragement and _warmth_.

It is a few moments before he is able to collect himself enough, feeling utterly _spent_ now, not just in body but in mind, leaning hard against Shinsuke. As before, the man doesn't seem to mind, in fact he smiles down at Sami (not that there was much difference between them, but the man was still slightly taller) with a soft smile. He strokes Sami's face again and all of a sudden Sami wants to cry.

"Don't," he says roughly. Don't what? But no, he knew. "Please don't."

"I won't go anywhere." Shinsuke says, reassuring him. He had known what he meant. He didn't know if he felt surprised at that, or felt like he'd known Shinsuke would know all along. "For as long as you want of me."

They stay there standing like that for a few minutes. It was peaceful though, not awkward (though it probably should have felt that way. Or at least he _felt_ like it was probably supposed to be awkward but it never was to him. It felt right to him.)

He looks up at Shinsuke. "What is this?" he asks, finally.

Shinsuke looks surprised for a moment, before smiling again.

"Ahh. But it's _Unmei_ , isn't it?"

Destiny.

Well it certainly felt that way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I...I uh. So I think I just wrote the first Nakamura/Zayn fic, at least on here and Ao3, not sure about elsewhere. But in the very least, the first of a pairing there. Which I am NOT complaining about (it's pretty awesome, actually.) It's just...I don't really know where this fic came from lol. I had been going to ask for a prompt for them on wrestlingkink on Dreamwidth but as I started to, it was apparent I was already writing the story instead of asking for the prompt. So I kept writing, despite the very late hour. And I'm really happy I did so.

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
